Boats are used to tow water sports performers such as water skiers, wakeboarders, wakesurfers, and the like. These water sports require the use of various equipment such as water skis, wakeboards, surfboards, and the like. When not in use, this equipment is often stored on the boat, preferably in racks or compartments. Preferably, these racks and compartments are designed to maximize the space onboard the boat and prevent the equipment from moving around while stored.